


Welcome Home, Ranboo

by wolfprincesszola



Series: Was Dadza A Bad Father? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Fluff, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: Ranboo never thought that Phil was a bad father. In fact, Phil was to show him where home truly was.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Was Dadza A Bad Father? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Welcome Home, Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if some of the text is hard to read! I needed a way to distinguish Enderman from English! I tried to put translations wherever the Enderman part was or when the Enderman part was covering part of the other text.

Ranboo had been alone for as long as he could remember. He had woken up in an abyss full of nothing one day. Except for him. He was the only thing there. He had no recollection of memories, except for his powers. He tried teleporting. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything. It was so dark.

He needed help. He wanted help. Please.

Too many things were going on. There were so many voices in his head that were driving him crazy. He couldn’t do anything. He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Then, something changed. While he was trying to quiet the voices in his head, someone had come into his abyss. An angel of death.

The angel put a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder and suddenly, the voices stopped. Ranboo looked up to see who it was.

The angel had light skin, blue eyes, and dirty blond hair. He was wearing a green jinbei, black jacket, sandals, and green-and-white striped bucket hat, his black wings flapping behind him.

“Ȟ̵͙͉̤̰e̵͙̟̗̱̅͒͂̒ỹ̷̟̺̙̈́,̶̗̪̈́̓̂͘ ̵̠̺̥̀̄a̷̫͕̋r̸͓̓e̸̡̝̙͌̈ ̵̧̫̖͠y̷̢̩͆̈́̈͝ŏ̶̗̘͓̑̏u̷̢̩̥͋́̔͠ ̸̲́̿̽õ̵̙̫̥͛̀̌͜k̵̛͓̩͎̃͠a̷̩̜̲̯͝y̴̥̰̻̳͂͝?" **("Hey, are you okay?")**

He was speaking in Enderman. How did this angel know Endermen? Many angels and humans didn’t.

“Ą̵̣͍͜͠ř̴̨̛̥̲͔̊͛ͅe̷͚̐ ̵̤͋̏͠y̶̹̙̯͌͆̆̽ô̴̧͚̠̼͕͙̽͝u̵̩̟̝͉̒̉͗̈̃̚͜ͅ ̷͉̱̩̝̤̈͂̐̾h̶̼͎̼͔͇̆͊̈͋ͅe̷̛̺̋ŗ̶̘̱̼̀̅̃͐͠͠e̵̥̼̔͗ ̸̬̯͉̳̐͜t̷̨̥̥̺̐o̶̩͎͖͍͉̓͛̑͝ ̴̢͚̰̫͂̽͝k̶̛͚̰͖̳͛i̷̠̊̊ͅl̴̢̮̬͇̿̂̚l̷̺̫̃ ̷̟̝̬̭̩͋m̵͇̋̃̈́̇͝ȅ̶̱͕͚̟̹̒͜?” **("Are you here to kill me?")**

“W̸̟͝h̸̟̩͛y̷͇̱͘ ̶͚̐w̶͚̥͈̉ô̵͇̳͙̍͝ǘ̵̳̜̈́̄͜l̴͕͖̹̓̎d̶̎͜ͅ ̴͖̝͕͊y̸̮̤̯̒o̸̻͖͇̽͆͝û̴͍̺̕ ̴̜͒̽ȇ̷̠̠v̶̛͓ͅe̶̗͔̎r̸͖̗̀ ̵͖͓̌͒ẗ̴͈̺́͐̔h̴̭͉͂î̴̠͔̟̕n̷̛̜͉͒k̸̡̆̍ ̶̯̪͋t̸̝̝̭̉h̷̻̒a̴͙͕̦̾t̵̯͒̑?” **("Why would you ever think that?")**

“Y̶͎̬̥͛o̵̯̲͓̿̉ū̷̼'̴̭̱̖̈́̔͌r̴͓e̸͈͕͑͆̍ ̸͖̘̏̊a̷̧̖̔̋̎n̴̢̦̿ ̴͓̈́̈a̵̡̨͈͐͝n̵̡̖̓͛̿g̶̠̳͙̔̀̒e̸̯̫̻̔͝l̶͍̕ ̵̗̀̈́͠o̶̭͊f̴͇̲̆͋ ̴̟̪́̓d̴͖̗̎͌̒͜è̵̤͇̫͛̓a̵̡̪̓t̷̫͋̈́͂h̴̬̃̾̽,̸̡̯̮͗͆ ̶̢̩͙̋a̵̙̼̩̐ȓ̸̻ͅè̷͕͇̆n̷̝̘̅̒'̵͈̱̂̔t̷͎̳͗̆͘ ̶̡̫̬̂y̵̘̳̖̍̕ō̷̬͎̂̎u?” **("You're an angel of death, aren't you?")**

“W̶̮͒e̴̲͗l̴̤̔l̸͎͆.̷̹̕.̷̯̀.̸͙̈́y̸̠͋e̷͇̐s̴͎,̴̮̓ ̵̛͉b̵͓͗u̴̖͠ṫ̵͖ ̷͉̚I̴͉͂'̴̤͝m̵̨̽ ̵͓̅n̷̗̚o̴̡̿t̴̟̓ ̷̱͂g̷̳̈́o̸̟͝i̸͚͐n̵̨̈́g̵̚͜ ̷͈͂t̷̯͒o̵̜̅ ̵̲͝h̷̤̀u̴̟̽r̷̨̾t̵̥͆ ̶̮̌ỳ̶̙o̵̻͊ú̸͓.̴̱̎ ̵͈̓Ŷ̷̦o̴̭̔u̷̮̕ ̸͙̂l̷̮̏o̸̰̎o̶͈k̵̘̚ ̷̱͋l̶͖̚ő̷̩s̶̺͐t̶͕̚.̸̤̋ ̷̮̈W̷̩͝h̵̟̔ḛ̷̑r̴̓͜ě̶̳'̷̹̃ŝ̵̥ ̶͓̽ỳ̵̘o̶̤͑u̷̟͌r̵̠̒ ̷̪̿f̷̦̃a̶̼͌m̸͈̈i̴͕͒l̵̯̽y̴͖̌?” **("Well...yes, but I'm not going to hurt you. You look lost. Where's your family?")**

Ranboo paused. He didn’t know.

The angel tried again, “D̵̘o̷͎̚ ̸̰̈́y̸̟̓o̵̞̓ú̶͓ ̸͈h̵͎̎a̶̺͌v̷̠̈ẽ̶̮ ̶̳̊ȃ̵͖ ̶̣̄f̸̼͝a̷̧͝m̴͙̾î̷̹l̵͋͜y̷̖͠?” **(The angel tried again, "Do you have a family?")**

“I̵͎̚ ̶͍͈͑̅̾̃̽̕ḑ̶͉̞̪̌o̵̳̩̝̝̻̪̓̋̈́͆͐n̴͎̈́͗̾̚'̴̡͓̲̰̃̒̍̂̅͘ͅţ̴͉̰̅̆̄̉͋̚ ̴̹͒͂̾k̴̘̀̈́̏n̶̨̖̻͋͊͛͛ȍ̶̩͈̳͙̠̺̈w̷̧̪̱͐͐̄̉̈̐̕. Ḯ̶̢̧̨̜̣̳̠̼͚̬̻̘͎̘͇̗͔͛͊̑͛̒͒͋̉̄̍͑͘̚ ̴̛̭͚͎̩̊͂̎̌͑̅̐̋͋̐͛d̵̩̖͕̼̦͉̪̦̰̥̆̽͊͂̿͝ó̵͇̥̻̘͗̿̽̈́̀̑̽͐͗̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅn̴̹̤̝̏̄̐̓͌̽̀͒̀͋̐̊̓̒'̵̢̢̞̰̑̑́̈́͛͌̅͋̂̑̕ẗ̸̜͔͇̺̞͓͕̬͚̝̜͕͓́͆͆͂͒͑͐͒̎̄̃̋̍͝͝ ̶̡̛̲̜̤̝͎̮̱̬̻̹̆̔̃͋̑̌̈́͊̉̿͌͋̕̕ͅk̶̢̡̢̧̥̯̭͔̫͓̹͔̰͓̓̒͗̌́͊̋̀̓͂̇̽̊̇̔̇͝͝n̴̹̮̿̾̈͐̒̉͆̿͘͠͠͠o̸̧̞͕̊͗̃̿̀̒͋̏̈̓͜ŵ̷̗̼̜͇̥̭̞̘̳̼̳͖͓̂͌̊̏̍͑́͘͘. Į̸̛̣͍̺͉̱̙͉̓͗̔̓̔̂̈́̑̍̌̕͝ ̸͓͔̪͕̮̱̦̹̘̥̙̜̈̾͐͜d̵̨̛͓̯͈̭̙̮̤̫̳͍͙̠̗̦̗͖̫̤̂͑͌͑̐̒̀̎̈̄̌̓̽̒͗̒̈́͒͊͆͂̈́̀̃͊̂̎͌̂̔͘͘͠͝ǫ̵̧̧̦͇̘̳̗̤͖͍̮̤͈̻̜͎̪̗̩̹͚̦̋̑͗̈̑͌̑̕̕ͅͅͅn̵̛̞̍͛͛͒̔͛͊̎̈̌͗̏̈́͆̋̀͆͐̍́̚̚͝'̸̢̙͇̭͖̜̗̋̍̃̀̀̔̽̀̔̍̈́̊̇͋̋̚͘͜͜t̸̢̹͓͈̩̗̗͎͛̂̌͋̾̄̿̆͝ ̸̢̱̭͓̹͖̰̗̟͆k̶̖̱̮̭͍̟̯̮͎͕̝͖̀̌̓͝ņ̴̙̲̜͖̹͕͇͖̪̋̑̐̈̉̑̑̉̑͝͝ơ̵̢̨̧̨̰̝̮̯͉̺̙̩̗͉͇̻͇̘͓͔͈̯̥̬͇̹̊͋̎͆̅̀̓̍͑͊̿͗̑͂͛͂͐̊͐̽̐̕͘͘͝ͅẃ̴̢̛͓̝̦̙͚̩̞̲͑̿̄͛̐̐-” **("I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.")**

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” The angel soothed, smiling at Ranboo. **("Hey, hey, it's okay." The angel soothed, smiling at Ranboo.)** He was talking in English now. “What’s your name?”

“R̸̤̅̒̚a̵̻̩̼͕͓͈̓̀̐̀̕͜͠ņ̵̼̬̠̦͙̾͐̂͜b̶̢̡̜͕̙̙̯̲̾ȯ̷̡̗̪͗̒ô̵̰͎̝̂̔̈́͒̚.” **("Ranboo.")**

“Ranboo...that’s a nice name. My name’s Philza.”

Ranboo just nodded. Why was Philza here? What did he want with him?

Philza seemed to notice Ranboo’s uneasiness, “I was going back home and I saw you here all alone.”

“H̴̤̠̰̋̕o̷̧̢̱̚͜m̶͇̀̓ë̴̩?̵͉̤͌̚͝ ̶͈̱̹̺̋̈́͜Ẅ̵̬̞̙͛̆h̵̰̲̟͇͌͐̎͒̓͜ă̸̩̪̱̠̓͘͝t̴͕̟̝͑͊'̸͖̻̭͔͆̎̑̐̚͜s̶̨̱̤̖͖̽̈́ ̸̹̰̟̔͊ͅt̶̺̊̍͘h̴͓̑͆ǎ̸̢͖̱̤͗̕͘͘t̷̟͚̗̎?” **("Home? What's that?")**

“Well...home is a safe haven and a comfort zone. A place to live with our families and pets and enjoy with friends. A place to build memories as well as a way to build future wealth. A place where we can truly just be ourselves.”

“I̵̛͇̰̒͗̃́ ̵̡͓̣̝̥̀͐̇̿w̸̢̘̙̟̓͋a̴̻͔͖̓̓͋͐̈́n̶̥̈͊̽͛t̶̢͎͈̮͍̂ ̷̹̱̭͖̘̌͑t̵̡͉͎͍̉̀̚o̵̰͙͖̅́̕ ̷̺̼͚̜̃͘g̵̨͕͐͛̈́̐̒o̷̧͕͂̽ ̵̧̳̣̙͖̓̒h̸̖͎̿͑̋̅͘ǫ̴̞͇͉̤̑̒͂m̶̨̘̬̫͙̆̀͠͠ẹ̶͖͈̱̙͑̿̏̽̒.” **("I want to go home.")**

Phil seemed to smile, “Alright, where is your home?”

“I̵͎̚ ̶͍͈͑̅̾̃̽̕ḑ̶͉̞̪̌o̵̳̩̝̝̻̪̓̋̈́͆͐n̴͎̈́͗̾̚'̴̡͓̲̰̃̒̍̂̅͘ͅţ̴͉̰̅̆̄̉͋̚ ̴̹͒͂̾k̴̘̀̈́̏n̶̨̖̻͋͊͛͛ȍ̶̩͈̳͙̠̺̈w̷̧̪̱͐͐̄̉̈̐̕.” **("I don't know.")**

“That’s okay. Do you want to see my home? I’m sure my boys will be excited to see that I brought a friend home.”

Ranboo didn’t know why but he trusted Philza. “O̵͉̹̳̲̜͊k̶̊͒͋̎͗͜a̴̧̐́y̶̱̥̯̟̲̑.” **("Okay.")**

\-----------------

Ranboo had gone with Philza to his home. It was a town, Ranboo noticed. Full of lively people.

When Phil had motioned towards a specific house, Ranboo had walked in to hear laughter. He saw 

He hadn’t remembered how it felt in a warm embrace, or how nice laughter sounded, or how beautiful smiles were. Because he hadn’t seen any of it until now.

“Hey, you’re back home, Dad!” A boy smiled as he saw Philza come in the house, “Who do you have with you?”

Ranboo peeked his head out from behind Philza, “H̴̨̦͆̃͐e̸̢̠͋͘l̷̫̆̐͜l̵̢̛̦̟̹̬̉̉͝o̷̲͚̱͉̽͘.” **("Hello.")**

The boy seemed to gasp, “TOMMY!”

“What do you want, Tubbo?” Tommy asked as he came out from his hiding spot, “I was hiding from Ghostbur.”

“LOOK! Phil brought someone home!” Tubbo smiled, “What’s your name?”

Ranboo felt safe here. “R̴̗̄̉̅a̸͓̲̪̋̒n̷̤̂̐͝b̷̡͕̓̚o̴͚̬̠͋̽̃ò̶̤̰.” **("Ranboo.")**

“Tommy, I don’t know Enderman. Didn’t Phil teach you it before? Can you translate for me?”

“What kind of a name is Ranboo?”

“Tommy! Don’t be mean to him!” Phil glared at Tommy.

“Ranboo is a cool name!” Tubbo seemed to object Tommy.

Ranboo seemed to smile. Something he felt like was rare.

“Kids, is it okay if he stays here at L’manberg? He looked lost and he said he didn’t have any family.”

“Yeah, of course!”

“I guess. If that means we can make him an S to the L to the A to the VEV.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Ranboo, don’t pay attention to them. Tommy’s being a bit overdramatic.”

“Welcome to L’manberg, Ranboo!” Tubbo smiled, “Can I show you around?”

Ranboo smiled.

"Welcome to your new home, Ranboo. Go." Phil motioned.

\-----------------

“Phil, who is this in my house?” Techno had asked. Ranboo had been told that Phil wanted Ranboo to meet his close friend and former student, Techno.

“Ranboo. He’s new here. I just wanted you to meet him.”

Techno made him feel scared, but Ranboo still smiled, “Ḫ̵͖͌̈̐̂͆e̸̘͌͌̒̄͋̾̈́͜l̶̪͇̳̭̳̝̭̮̟̉̒ļ̴̛͖̼o̵̖͛̅̎͆̓̊̉̂͘.̶͇̳͉̫̗̩̟͛͜͝͠ ̸̼̣̹͑̈́͌̃̍͘Ḧ̴̻́̒͑̅ȯ̶͖̖̻w̸̪͖̣̜̞̻̩̕͜ͅ ̴͙͂ͅą̴̼̖͚̪̩̭̗̝̋͒̇̐̎̾͛̏̾ṛ̶̻̰̱͑̉ē̴̬̮̉͂͌͝͠ ̶̜̘͖̜͊̅͒͗̄̍̚͠y̴̦͔̓͑͂͗͐͗ō̸̖̠ų̴̨̥̬͍̼̋͑̽̕͝?” **("Hello. How are you?")**

Techno seemed to relax a little as he realized that Ranboo wouldn’t hurt him. That Ranboo was just as vulnerable as him.

“Ĩ̶̢͇̈́'̸̢̦͘m̶̜͐ ̵̛̫̺̒g̷̜͛̂ǒ̴̮̦o̸̼̹͒ḑ̶̾̏,̸̮͆͝ ̵̰̄̈́h̷̦̾ͅo̴̥̺͐̒ẇ̵͕̊ ̷̤͊̈́a̴̩̔ṙ̵̙ḙ̴̐̚ ̶̞̽ỹ̸̟̪̄o̶̜͛͂u̵̻͝?” **("I'm good, how are you?")**

“Y̷͖̖͋o̸̘͊̒u̷̻͎̒ ̶̩͑c̸̯͑a̵̩̽̒ṉ̶̙̑ ̸̰̋͘͜ǘ̵̩̲n̷͖̐ͅd̵̟̭̓̔e̶̡̥͂r̵̝͌s̵͓̏ť̶̨͝å̸̯ń̶̹̜͝d̷̹̪̈́͐ ̶͖͓͝m̴̛̘̕ẻ̸͎?” **("You can understand me?")**

Techno just nodded, “Phil taught me when I was a child.”

Ranboo tried to smile, “T̷̗͑̏u̸̳͒̋b̴̪͐́͜b̶͍̝͝͝ȍ̷̋͜ ̷̳̗͘a̴͇̅͠n̷̛̮̊ḑ̶͕͛ ̸̙̐́T̴̻͂̔o̶͇͈͆m̸̢̩̆ṃ̷͝y̶̹͒̑ ̵̧̒̚t̵̠͉̔̽ō̴̯l̷̦̩̆d̴̨͑͑ ̶̘̓m̶̛̠̅e̴̡̛̳ ̷̖͝͠ṭ̸̀h̴̟͈̍͊a̵̮͒t̴̼̤͘ ̴̠͎̚y̸̨͋͐o̸̼̠̾̊ȗ̸̧̢̋ ̶̺̇ẅ̸̛͔́e̵͓̪̕r̷̬̦̔ẹ̵̛̫̒ ̵͔͖͝m̷̞̱̿ḛ̶̟̓̊a̴̲͘n̴͍̾͐ ̷̺̈́͆ȁ̶͉̙̓n̷͚̍͆d̸̮̺̿ ̴̡̍͑s̸͚͂͘c̸̩̱̀̋a̷̢̍̓r̶̳̠̚y̸̖͌͝.̷̡̼͗́ ̷̢̰̓̈́Y̸͎̻̆̇o̷̭͊ͅū̸͕̄ ̴̗̟̍a̷̡͉̐̓r̸̻̄e̷̡͕͐ñ̴̪̠͒'̵̛̠̥͘ẗ̷͎͌ ̵̍͜ẗ̴͕́́h̸͎̣͆̾ă̶̘̚ṫ̸̩̎,̵̨͓͊̚ ̴̜̰͝a̵̗̟͋̔r̷̦͎̂e̶͖̚ ̴̹̽ÿ̶͈̱́o̶͔͜u̶̢̓͒?̵̱͕̚ ̵̼͈̈Y̸͕̹͊ö̶̩͓́u̵̹̔͝'̸̫̝̐r̴̢͙͛͘ȩ̵̝̔ ̵̳̉j̵͈̯̐u̵͙͈̍̾s̵̱͌͝t̶̼͑́ ̵̤̙͋̌l̸̮̈́͜i̵͚̤͊̔k̷̮̿e̴̜̪͊ ̴̅͜m̸̨̝̔͛é̷̼.̷̹̑̅” **("Tubbo and Tommy told me that you were mean and scary. You aren't that, are you? You're just like me.")**

Techno just nodded. “Anyways, Ranboo, would you like some tea? I can pour you some. I’ve already got some boiling in a teapot for Phil. Why don’t you stay for a while? I have a feeling we’ll get along just fine.”

Ranboo smiled, nodding. “T̷̰͐h̶̯̿a̶̹͛n̸̡͛k̶̰̉ ̵̥̎y̶͓͆o̵̝u̸̪̕.” **("Thank you.")**

"I'll show you around my home, Ranboo. Don't make yourself at home though."

\-----------------

“Hey, Ranboo. I was wondering if you’d like to learn English. So that you could communicate with your friends.”

Techno had offered one day while he was training with him. Ranboo was starting to shift to the normalcy of the world. How L’manberg was and how Techno was.

“İ̸̧'̸̺̈ḓ̷͒ ̴̫̂l̶̦̄i̵̦̕k̶̟̈́e̶̻͝ ̶̪͆ţ̵̃ḧ̸̖a̴̺̐t̷̰͝.” **("I'd like that.")**

“I thought so.” Techno smiled, “I know you can understand me, but it’s a little harder to speak it. Why don’t we have one more round of sword fighting and then we’ll go in and practice it? I got Phil to help me set something up, just in case.”

Ranboo seemed to perk up, “R̶e̸a̶l̴l̵y̸?̷” **("Really.")**

“Yeah.” Techno gave a small smile, “But it means you have to defeat me first.”

“Y̶̫̐ō̵̟u̴̟̔'̵̹̆r̷̥̈́e̵̜͋ ̴̢̽ö̷͇́ṇ̵͆.” Ranboo smirked. **("You're on.")**

When they were done with the round and all settled in again, Techno showed Ranboo a book.

“Phonetics. It’ll help you with your pronunciation. Let’s start off simple. Your name. Ranboo.”

“R̴̻̗̈́̓̎ǎ̶̡̼̘̖͔̰͂̍̆ņ̷̛͔͓̯͇̲̹͂̎̊̌̈́̒̿̓ͅͅb̶̻̗̳̥̥̩́̿̏͗̐͝͝ͅō̷̼͂̒̄͝͝͝o̸̳͔̘̜͍͈̹̐̽̈́̃̉͋̑͜͝ͅ.” **("Ranboo.")**

“No, try it like this. Ranboo.”

“R̷a̵n̴b̶o̷o̶.” **("Ranboo.")**

“You’re getting closer.”

“Ranb̷̟͋ō̶͍̾ͅọ̵̡̏͌͋.” **("Ranboo.")**

“A bit more stress on the last syllable. Like Ranboo.”

“Ranboo.”

“Eyyyy, you got it!” Techno gave a small smile.

Ranboo beamed, “Ṛ̴̘̫͂ė̸̛̱̱ḁ̶̩̓l̷͔͉̠̂l̷̢̠͍̋̈́̿ÿ̷͇̻̉͆?̴̳́̑” **("Really?")**

“Yeah, bro.” Techno gave a small smile, “We’ll keep working on it together. Then you can go home and try it on your friends."

\-----------------

“What are you working on?” Phil had asked when he came to Techno’s cabin once, seeing Ranboo writing something.

“Ranboo’s learning English.”

“Oh, pog! I was suggesting that you bring it up for Ranboo. How’s it going?”

Techno smiled, “Why don’t you show him, Ranboo?”

“Thank you, Phil.” Ranboo smiled, “For giving me a family.”

Phil gasped, smiling, “Ranboo! That’s amazing! Good job, Techno.”

“Eh, it’s just a favor I’m doing for you.” Techno shrugged, “You should give me more diamonds for my hard work.”

Phil rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him, Phil. He’ll rob you of your money.” Ranboo rolled his eyes.

English was becoming easier and easier for him.

"Come on, Ranboo. Let's go home."

\-----------------

“Ranboo, can you pass me the wood you have?” Tubbo asked Ranboo. Ranboo was helping Tubbo build.

“Yeah, of course. Where did you want it?”

Tubbo had dropped the things he was holding in his hands in shock, “RANBOO! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD SPEAK ENGLISH!”

Ranboo chuckled nervously, “Yeah, Phil was teaching me. I wanted to be able to talk to my friends without having a translator.”

“Well...it’s amazing!” Tubbo beamed, “I’m very proud of what you’ve accomplished. I’m glad we’re friends.”

Ranboo smiled.

"Your home, L'manberg, is proud of you."

\-----------------

“No, no, no, no, no-”

Ranboo was going on another rant. He needed help. Please. It reminded him of the abyss before Phil had rescued him.

“W̷̳̍̎͘͜ḫ̷̝̬͉͂̏̒̌̒̍y̷͈͈̖͓͍̥͔̿̓̅̓͑̄͘̚̕ͅ? h̷̨̗̘͖̘̭̺͍̰͎̟͉̗͔̞͔̜̺͗̈̔̈́̌͛̆͘Ȩ̴̛̲͔̱̠͚͍͎̈́̋̇͑̿͒̕͠l̸̨̲̤͙̳̤̖̟͗͑̽͌̅̏̉̊́͘͘͝P̸̧̧̢͙̙͓̞̳̥͎͈̫͊̔͐́͐̔̓̿̈́̄̌̋̅́̏͐̚͜! Please…” Ranboo was in his panic room. **("Why? hElP! Please...")** He couldn’t stop shaking. He needed help. No one was there. It was dark.

“Ranboo?” **("Ranboo?")**

Someone had found him. Phil.

“Over here.” Ranboo meekly yelled out.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Phil had rushed to him as soon as he found the entrance, “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

Ranboo knew it was true. Ranboo owed his life to Phil. **(Ranboo owed his life to Phil.)**

“I just...I betrayed everyone. L̸̛̗͂̎̿͠'̷̛̣͓͉̰̒̆̈̇̐̎͊̅̐̐̌͂͌͆̇͘͠͝͠͝͝ṃ̸̪̖̬̺̞͖̲̳͇͗̌̚ȃ̴̢̢̧̢̢̡͉̭̹̯̙̪͚̻̻̭͍̖͚͕̪̱̼̓̅͊̄́̾̓̿̍͗̓̈́͛̽̍͆̍̏̑͑̐͌͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅṋ̸̢̢̡̜̪̝̬̝͕̺̰̤̻̻͉̦̬̼̥̳͉͙̳̳̔̍̔͊͌̏̋͜b̵̡̡͙̦̹͈̙͕̌̂͒͛̃͛̑̔ế̸̢̢̨̳̩̗̬̱̟̱̻̲̠̬̪̩̺͕̹̖͚͍̲̘͚̣̟͔̓̅̃̏̐́͑͗̒̉͑̑̌́̏̂̚͘͝͝͝r̴̨̛̗͇͓̮̜̰̞̼̝̹͖̺̜̺̩̩͑͒̒͛̓̃̉̓͆̃̔̑̃̏̄̾̍̏̅̀̓̾͘͘͠ĝ̸̭͌̉̃͒͐̊́̓̎̌̏͌͂̊̏̇̽̌̚̚͝͝ ̴̧̛̣̩̮̤͇̘̘͕͖͊̓͊̇̅̆̏̂̈̂̆̑̄̑̋͂̀͊̆̏̀̆͘̚͜͠ḯ̷̧̛̛̛͓̪̻͖̰̻̻̭̠̼̽̉̍̒̃͂̌̑̇͌̄̈́͋͌͘͠s̷̢͈̫̲̣̼̦͎̤̬̩̙͉̩̲͙̫͇̑̈́̿̀͊͌̀̈́͗̈́͌̿̿̿̊͋͗̎̄̅͒͛̔̑͜͜͝ ̵̨̢̛̛̹͙̞͙̩̘̬͋̐̇͒̓̔͌͑̏͂͒̓͆͌̌́́̇͋̆͒͘͘͝͝ģ̵̛̼̖͓̬͎͖̹̣̣̙̰̫̞̜͎̺͓̦̰̗̭̙͍̣̯̥͖͆̋̏̋͛͛͗̀̓̓̅̋̋̆̈̽̊̕ͅǫ̷̡̨͉̬̩͈̭̦̺̱̯̲̤̭̺̻̬͙̰͚̤̰̥̿́̾͊̽͋̾̂̈͆̂͐͒̋͋̅̚̕͠ͅn̸͓̙̱̼̤̫̟̪̜̙̺̭͔̐͐̊͑̌̑̑̍̄͂̆̒͌̑̃͌̈́̈́͗̉̍͋̿̇͛̎̕̕͝ͅe̸̎̋͌͗̀̎̍̓͘̕ͅ ̵̲͇̺̍͛̒̈́͂̉̾͐̌͘͠b̷̡̢̡̢̫̤͓̟̙̮̱̬̳̦͎͚́̏͋̾̏̐̿̔̚͝ë̸͕̳̺̺̻̝̫̼̠̩̫̲̙́ͅc̴̨̧̨̡̢̨̥̳͚̣̦̝̻̫̖̠̯̯͍̰̝̱͉̬̱̭͖̣͓̋͒͒̔̍̿̊͑̎̈́̒̚͠͝͝ͅä̸̡̧̲̫̫̤̫̲̘̩͔̯́͗̏͐͜ư̶̧̻̦̅̄̋͝ş̶̨̢̼͕͇͕̜͎͉̘̙͍̗̳̫͖̭̲̪͕̾͗̈́̓͛̌͗͗̌̾̂̿̎̂͑̒͝ͅe̴͈̗̣̫͈̩̺̙̹̗̬̤͉̭̳͎̝͈͍̪̦̽̽͗̎̇͆̏͛̿̐̔̽͋͒̅̈́̋̂̈́̚͝ͅ ̵̨̡̖̦̙̜̙͖͈͐̉͑͒̌ͅͅŏ̵̢̯̥̙̟͉̼̹̙̜͔̭̹̻̗͎̪͈͂̿͛͌̋̏̓̅̓͑̏́̊̈͌̂̂͐̃̏̔̕̚͝͝͝͝f̵̢̝̤̼̯̪̲̖͚̼̼͔͂͑̅̒͐̀̃͊̍̉̚͝͝ ̶̯̍̈́̆̈̎̑̽̈́͗̍͂̂͒̅̾̋̈́̿͆̓̾̉̈́̚̕̚̚͝m̴̛̹͖̝̹̱̖͕̙̟͎̤̞̍͑̾̓͊̊́̈́͆͒̓̏̉̇͊͒̾̈́̀̎̑̓̒̾̚̕ě̴̢͚̬̞̳̣̙͉̟̞̳͕̩͖̣̮̘̠̆̌̔̌̂̿͒͊͒̐͒͌͒̽̐̈̃͗̚͜. I need help. I can’t remember!” 

**("I just...I betrayed everyone. L'manberg is gone because of me. I need help. I can't remember!")**

“Hey….hey.” Phil whispered, “You’re fine. Nothing is going to hurt you now.” **("You're fine. Nothing is going to hurt you now.")**

“But-”

“No buts.” Phil gave a small smile, “I’m guessing our little mayhem today caused you to go homeless.”

Ranboo nodded.

“Why don’t you stay with Techno and me in the Arctic? He’s allowing it.”

Ranboo just nodded, allowing Phil to guide him there.

When Phil and he had gotten there, Ranboo felt at peace. Phil had gotten him out of that rut.

His loyalties had always lied with Phil. Phil had always been there for Ranboo.

Ranboo never thought that Phil was a bad father. No, of course not. Because Phil became the father that Ranboo never had. And Techno, the brother he never had. Because Phil became the father that Ranboo never had. And Techno, the brother he never had.

This is what home felt like, Ranboo realized.

“Welcome home, Ranboo.” He whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hurricaneonanesthesia) for more!


End file.
